


Trust and Nirvana

by Miah_Arthur



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Dan Espinoza, Cuddlefucking, Cunnilingus, Dan is the Little Spoon, Danzikeen, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Mummification, Pegging, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur
Summary: Dan felt safer helpless, and at the mercy of a literal demon, than he ever had holding a gun.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Mazikeen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta: Hircine_Taoist. She's the best!
> 
> This is a little side story in a longer, very angsty AU fic I've been working on. I'm separating it out into its own thing to keep the angst flowing in the longer one. Dan, Maze, and Linda are in an established relationship. Dan is no longer a cop. Lucifer died at the end of St. Lucifer, and when he was finally rescued, he wasn't the same. He finds _Dan_ to be a comforting presence in the AU, to give you a hint of the depths of not the same we're talking here.

#  **Trust and Nirvana**

##  **Chapter One**

###  **Mummy**

Dan stood before Maze, his head bowed. She wore her typical clothing, tight pants and skimpy shirt that reminded him of armor no matter how little skin it covered. He was naked.

"Arms up," she commanded. 

He silently obeyed. The sound of the cling wrap being stretched went straight to his penis, and he drew in a long, slow breath. The cling wrap touched his back, cold but growing warm before she even drew the roll around to his front. She put a cotton ball over his nipple before continuing the wrap around his back and over the other nipple. The figure eight continued with Dan being sure to take a deep breath before she completed each wrap around his torso. 

Calm crept over him in anticipation of the nirvana to come. The smooth, cloying sensation of the wrap cut off the sensation of air moving against his skin, and the snug fit lent a sense of security. 

She kept going down his torso to his waist, then tore the wrap and smoothed it. "Check in."

"Green."

"Stand up straight." Her tone sharpened, and she snapped, "Hold your arms out!"

Dan focused on obeying. Nothing needed to exist but the touch of the wrapping and obeying. She started at his shoulder and slowly descended to his wrist; the passes overlapping so much that by the time she got to his wrist, he no longer had to focus on not bending his elbow. The wrap held it straight for him. She slid a glove with wedges between the fingers over his hand and wrapped over it. His arm felt both lighter and heavier. Heavy because he had been holding it out for long minutes, but lighter than the other arm without needing to focus on keeping his joints stiff. 

She checked in with him before beginning the other arm. Sweat tingled under the wrap over his chest and back, the contrasting temperatures between his upper and lower body, making him both chilled and hot at the same time. 

"Lower your arms." 

Dan complied gratefully. The muscles in his chest and back burning with relief. He knew his arms were against his side, but the layers of plastic wrap meant he sensed nothing beyond light pressure. He closed his eyes, sinking into the sensation.

"I didn't tell you to close your eyes."

They snapped open, bringing Dan back to focus on the room. 

Maze gripped his shoulder, her touch distant. "Spread your legs."

Once he complied and she was sure he had his balance, she started wrapping his leg. The first wrap began high on his thigh and jostled his balls with each pass. He whined at her, and she chuckled menacingly. The next several rounds, the roll thwapped his balls with enough force to make the whine real. She stopped when she moved past his knee, and he whined at her. His penis twitched in hopeful anticipation with every pass, even as she neared his ankle. 

She repeated the wrapping process with his other leg. "Put them together." She held his hip as he moved his stiff legs together. A thin pillow held his knees and ankles apart. They'd tried it without before and he had to safeword out from joint pain. 

She ran her hands up his body sensually as she stood. The pressure granted sensation to his nearly blank body. She gripped his hair and yanked his head back. His arms twitched up for balance, the restraint causing a flash of panic before he relaxed into her hold. 

"Good," she purred in his ear. "I'm in control here." She tipped his head back further and pressed her lips over his. 

He parted them, allowing her to explore his mouth with her tongue. When he remained pliable, she withdrew and stroked his hair. "Good boy. Open your eyes." He snapped them open, ashamed that he'd failed to follow her earlier order.

She stepped back and stalked around him, predatory. He swallowed. She could snap him in half on a good day. He kept his eyes forward, waiting for her to circle. She lingered, waiting for him to get nervous, waiting for him to move. He resisted the urge, and she pressed tight against his back, her hands roaming his chest. "You ready for more?"

"Please," he said, voice high and needy. 

The plastic wrap screeched loudly as Maze unraveled it. She stretched it over his torso, in great diagonal figure eights, cinching his arms to his sides, cutting him off further and further from the world. When she reached his genitals, she pressed it to his stomach and wrapped it under layers that held his hips stiff. 

From here Dan had to entirely trust that she wouldn't let him fall, and he did. Mazikeen of the Lilim owned him body and soul like this, and he gave them to her with enthusiasm. 

Maze finished wrapping his ankles. After she checked his circulation, she hefted him off his feet as if he weighed nothing and laid him on the low wooden bench. He squirmed, shifting his feet. "None of that!" She thumped his arm, and he froze. She encased his feet, even doing twists between his toes before fully binding them together. Long strips of duct tape tied him to the bench, cutting off all motion. 

His throat and head remained uncovered, cool and distracting him from floating away.

The sensory deprivation hood dangled from Maze's fingertips, inches from his nose. "You want this?"

He nodded. "Please."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You'll have to earn it."

Dan licked his lips. "Anything."

"I wasn't asking. You're going to take care of me before I take care of you."

He nodded fervently, desire raging through him as she stood over him and stripped out of her pants. She lowered over his face, her thighs forming blinders, his body secure and muted. There was nothing but her. He reached with his tongue, desperate to please her, to take care of her like she deserved. One of her hands fisted his hair and yanked his head to the angle that best suited her. 

"Come on, _Danny_ , show me you deserve this hood."

She came a fraction closer and his questing tongue made contact at last. Soft, velvety skin shifted to slick smoothness as she rocked over him. He worked at finding the nub that could drive her into a frenzy. She began swearing, using words that men hurled at women to demean them and he knew his ears would be shading red in normal conversation, but now, like this, her unflinching bravery to claim those words, make them her own, made _him_ her own as he worked harder to please her. 

She stilled over him, pressing her clit against his lips, the trimmed bristles of her hair prickling his lips. The press of her pubic bone made it hard to breathe through his nose, but he didn't care. He sealed his lips around it, sucking and working it with his tongue. She shuddered over him, pulling his hair hard. 

"You're learning," she growled "but you've got to do better than that if you want something."

"Anything. Anything," he mumbled his lips pressed against her clit. 

She rocked back, and he sucked in a deep breath. 

"Hold your tongue out," she ordered. 

He did as he was told and she rocked over him, driving the encounter, seeking her pleasure. The rougher texture of her hair gave way to the nub and velvet lips, to the slick and firm muscles, to velvet perineum and back along the same progression, faster and faster. He dragged air in through his nose in time with her movements. The long slides grew shorter, faster, sharper. His tongue circled and pressed into her, and she let him, moaning his name, the hand tangled in his hair controlling the angle of his head, every bit in control of her pleasure. He was nothing but a willing, grateful tool in this moment. 

She shuddered, and her thighs shook. She screamed, a primal, deep, _demonic_ sound. Moisture coated his face and trailed down his chin and throat, and her movements shifted to slow, soothing swipes over his tongue as she settled from the orgasm high. 

She slid down his torso, settling her hips over this trapped erection. Her true face smiled at him, the milky eye unblinking, the ragged flesh showing her teeth. She ground her hips; the pressure making him groan even through the wrappings. 

"That was good, Espinoza."

His penis strained harder at the praise. She leaned in and licked up his throat to his mouth. The kiss she gave him was unexpectedly soft—on the human side of her mouth. The demonic side had hard, immobile patches that jabbed into his lips, no matter how gentle Maze tried to be. Dan loved that little reminder of the danger she presented as much as he did knowing she wouldn't ignore his limits and wouldn't let him ignore them, either. He felt safer while completely helpless before a literal demon than he did armed and in control. 

Maze drew away, the softness retreating with her demon face. After cleaning the mess from his face and throat—to protect the mask—she held it up, once again dangling it inches from his face. 

"Safe word?"

"Pudding."

She nodded and pulled the hood over his head. The change in his perception was instant. He'd lost track of the state of his cocooned body with so much input coming in through his head. The expensive leather blocked all other scents and waves of relaxation pulsed through him, his body ready and willing for this experience. The thick muffs over his ears cut off most sound. If she spoke to him, he'd only hear distorted whispers. Maze turned his head to the side, and the vibrations of the laces being pulled taut tingled through his skull to his ears. The pads settled his eyes, not tight enough to make his vision spark, but enough to remind him to let his eyes rest. 

The strap around his throat cinched, snugging the hood to him and cutting off the remaining air contact from his skin, except the small hole over his mouth allowing him to breathe. Maze's fingers slipping underneath the strap startled him even though he'd expected it. Satisfied that his airway wasn't constricted, she shifted his head back to center. The last strap holding his chin up buckled, and three sharp raps on his forehead snapped his attention to the outside world. 

"Green." he said. A single tap let him know she heard him. 

He tried to turn to the side, but distant pressure over his forehead let him know she’d secured him in place. He was alone with himself now. Cut off. Helpless. At the mercy of a demon to release him. He squirmed in his cocoon. Sweat formed a liquid barrier between him and the plastic, reducing friction and further giving him the sense he floated in a void. Leather, the taste of Maze on his tongue, freedom...freedom from all responsibility. 

Dan lost track of time. It meant nothing here. He let his problems flow through his mind and drift into the void. No matter how they gnawed at him outside, here they were like trying to hold sand in an open hand. The time he was missing with Trixie, with Maze, with Linda...he could let them go for a few minutes. His fear for Lucifer's health and mental state wasn't his responsibility. He had none. Chloe's hurt at being left out pained him, but that pain, too, melted. He fell into a state of existing. Nothing more. The leather. The pressure. That's all that existed.

Sensation invaded his bubble. A touch trailed along his chest and back up, slow, inexorable. His mind, so empty, had nothing else to focus on. The touch circled his pec, around the slight gap made by the cotton ball over his nipple. He'd forgotten it was there. Maze. He wasn't asleep, but it was like waking up nonetheless. She continued, using long, deep pressure strokes, reconnecting his mind and body. 

Sometimes they played with him lightly wrapped up or otherwise restrained. Being at her mercy as she used pain to dominate his mind into submission thrilled him at the same time it calmed him. It was complicated. _They_ were complicated, but it worked. A sensory deprivation session this long didn't involve pain. Or sex. It was a gift Maze gave him. A way to reset himself.

Four sharp raps against his forehead warned him she was going to take the hood off him. His head moving under her touch caused disorientation. She rapidly unbuckled the straps and loosened it. Sound reached his ears, deafening, even with the muffs sitting loose over his ears. Sweat poured from the back of the hood. Dim light filtered in, making him blink, and sweat stung his eyes. He wanted free of the hood. Now. 

"You're okay. Wait for it," Maze said. She slid a hand inside the hood and lightly scratched his scalp. 

He melted into it. The first touches after a lengthy session were euphoria inducing. She eased the hood off, and Dan squinted in the candlelight. 

"Hold still," she said with a chuckle. 

Dan laughed. He loved her humor. She slid the bandage scissors under the plastic wrap and sliced right down the middle, cracking him open like a lobster. He giggled at the thought as she released his arms and legs. A flood of sweat escaped into the waiting beach towels when she extracted him fully. He tried to move, but everything hit him at once. He was wet and shivering and thirsty and full to bursting with pure joy, and he couldn't stop giggling. 

Maze toweled him dry, rough strokes overwhelming, but settling him firmly back into his body, before rolling him into a blanket away from the mess of plastic wrap and sweat. She leaned against the wall and pulled him to her chest. The giggling shifted to sobs. He couldn't stop them, and Maze sitting there, holding him through them, made him cry harder from sheer joy and gratitude. 

When he slowed, she made him drink a bottle of gatorade. His mouth and throat rejoiced at the first hint of moisture. Then the intense fruit punch flavor slammed into his overloaded senses, and his mouth and throat buzzed. It washed the lingering, soured tastes from his mouth, leaving cloying sweetness and the sharp tingle of salt in its wake. 

Eventually, she declared she couldn't stand his stench any longer and dragged him to the shower, but she remained gentle with him. He fell asleep tucked into her bed, curled up as the little spoon, knowing he couldn't be safer anywhere than with a demon at his back.


	2. Little Spoon

##  **Chapter Two**

###  **Little Spoon**

Dan woke with Maze nuzzling at his neck. He hummed his appreciation and pressed closer to her. The firm shaft of a short dildo, designed to hit the prostate, pressed against his ass. His penis twitched. The orgasms from getting fucked after being mummified were mind blowing. 

"You're the best, Maze."

She rolled her hips, sliding the lubed dildo between his cheeks. "I know."

He smiled and twisted to kiss her. The rough knots of the demon side of her lips pressed against his, and he stroked her rough cheek. He loved her demon side, and tried to show the tenderness toward it she never admitted to needing. Her tongue dipped into his mouth, and he savored the slick sensation. 

Maze wrapped her legs around his and kept rolling her hips. He moaned as the dildo massaged his asshole and taint. His penis was hard now, aching, begging to be touched, but it would wait until Maze was good and ready. She broke off the kiss and rolled him onto his stomach. 

After some rustling for the lube, the dildo pressed against his asshole. The first inch slipped in, then met resistance. She kept the pressure firm, but not hard enough to hurt. 

She sucked at the base of his neck. "Relax." 

He moaned as the resistance gave way, and she slid into him. 

"Good boy," she purred. 

Dan's penis jumped at the praise, and he shifted his hips, rocking the dildo. Maze bit his neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but a sharp reminder of her control. He went limp under her and whined in submission the way she liked. She rewarded him by licking and sucking at the bite. While keeping her mouth on his throat, she began short strokes with the dildo to get him loosened up. It didn't _hurt_ , but it wasn't _good_ yet. 

She shifted her hips, adjusting the angle until she hit his prostate. "Yes!"

She laughed against his neck and thrust the same way. He moaned for her. She liked him noisy when she fucked him, and when she kept nailing that spot, it was hard to keep quiet. She reached for the side table and clicked something. The dildo started vibrating. Maze rolled them onto their sides. Her legs wrapped around his knees. His head was pillowed on her bicep, and her hands roamed over his chest. Her thrusts were shallow, perfect for pressing against his prostate with each stroke, and slight muscle contractions started inside his ass. 

This dildo pressed against her clit and a bulb extended down to tease her opening. Knowing that every stroke into him also pleasured Maze turned him on so much he ached. She moaned in his ear, and sped up, the rhythm getting erratic as she chased her first orgasm. She squeezed him tight, rocking the dildo as she shuddered. 

Heat built in his groin as Maze settled back into a rhythm. 

Dan was filled to bursting with emotion and desire, and words failed him. He twisted in her grasp to kiss her, their lips and tongues coming together, needy, but soft. _'I love you. I love you,'_ played on repeat in his head. The heat and tension in his groin spread up into his abdomen. Every pump of the dildo caused another muscle contraction behind his pubic bone, each one a shot of ecstasy. 

Maze's kissing turned more ferocious as she thrust faster and harder. She shuddered and shook around him, the dildo ground into the sweet spot that shot lightening through him, and they moaned into each other's mouth through her second orgasm. 

Maze broke the kiss and settled into a slow, _inexorable_ rhythm, pushing him toward orgasm. It had taken a long time to work up to prostate orgasms, and they'd only been successful after deep bondage sessions. The heat rose through his abdomen, his hard-on raging. His penis leaked a continuous stream of pre-cum, but he ignored it, focusing on the relentless, electric sparks of Maze fucking him. 

Pressure built up in his groin. The spikes of pleasure rolled up his spine. The heat and tingle inside him spread up into his chest, and his breaths came out in desperate pants. Maze moaned and shook, holding him tight through another orgasm. His body started trembling, beginning in his groin and spreading to his entire body. His hands trembled against her arms, and she continued thrusting into him in the same steady rhythm. He gasped uncontrollably. The sense of fullness and heat around his ass intensified and his hard-on flagged. 

And it hit him hard.

The orgasm centered on his groin, but shook his entire body. The only place he didn't feel the overwhelming sensations was his penis. His hips gyrated out of his control and screams ripped from his throat as wave after wave of orgasms crashed over him, five, six, and they kept coming. They shot up his abdomen, rising higher and higher, behind his breastbone, into his throat and sending his brain into nirvana. After whiting out, the waves slowed, settling lower into his body, toward his pelvis. 

Maze reached around and gripped his flaccid penis. He gasped at the intensity. She jerked him a few times, and he became rock hard. She stroked fast and in only a few seconds, he was coming, thick ropes shooting across the bed as he whited out again.

When he came to his senses, trembling aftershocks still rippled through him. He tried to move and his arm quivered and refused to obey him. 

Maze leaned over him, propped on one elbow. She grinned at him. "You know no one else can do that to you."

He nodded at her. "I don't want anyone else to try. I love you too much."

She grimaced. Comfort with verbalizing _feelings_ was something she might never gain, but he couldn't hold it in. 

"Next time, we play _my_ game," she growled.

Dan nodded fervently. He'd play any game she wanted—within his limits. He trusted her to never go past them, and that trust meant more to her than proclamations of love. 

She looked at him, searching for any hint of dishonesty, but, in this, he had none. After a few minutes, Dan finally stopped shaking, and Maze dragged him back into the shower. She had to support most of his weight, because his knees were made of Jello, and he drifted to sleep sitting on the shower bench until she sprayed water in his face to get him moving. 

They settled in the apartment's guest room, and Dan slept with Maze snugged up behind him for the rest of the night.


End file.
